Mega Man vs Morrigan Aensland
Description The Blue Bomber from the Mega Man ''series takes on the ruler of Makai from ''Darkstalkers. Which one of these Capcom mascots will come out on top? The robotic hero who fights for everlasting peace or the S Class succubus who seeks eternal pleasure? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Prelude & Fight Mega Man's World, 10:30 PM ''' '''Rock Light exited the grocery store and started making his way back home. He carried a bag in each hand containing eggs, milk and other essentials that Dr. Light requested to be brought back. His sister Roll was initially going to get the groceries herself before Rock stopped her, not feeling right about letting her go to the city at this time of night. Wearing nothing but a plain white t-shirt and gym shorts, Rock casually walked down the street of a silent neighborhood. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the cool summer breeze going through his spiky jet-black hair. All of a sudden, a scream of terror knocked him out of his trance. He immediately turned to the source of the sound and stared. Across the street, through solid steel gates, Rock saw the looming silhouettes of buildings in the distance. Dozens of construction materials and machines were scattered beyond the gates and as Rock crossed the street to the sidewalk he could see multiple signs saying Danger! Construction Area - Keep Out. It was then that Rock realized that he had stumbled upon a destroyed part of the city. After Dr. Wily's countless attempts at world domination, parts of the city were utterly decimated by his robots and the government had yet to successfully rebuild these areas for years due to the massive costs and the large-scale construction that needed to be done. Gangs and other illegal activity had been reported in these areas as well yet the police had failed to catch anything. Just this month, there have been a dozen cases of men that have gone missing late at night without a trace. Whether these areas had anything to do with these cases or not is unknown. Rock stared at the desolate land beyond the gates and began to think. Was that really someone screaming?'' If so, what was he going to do? What if this was some plot by Wily? The mad scientist could have had a small scout robot watching him this whole time, waiting for the boy to come near so he could lure him into an ambush. No one even knows he's here and if something ''did ''happen to him, no one would be there to save him. Was he really going to take that chance? After Rock heard another ear-piercing scream and the faint sound of gunfire, he made his decision. Dropping the groceries to the ground, he immediately jumped over the gates and ran in the direction of the commotion. ... '''Morrigan Aensland' stood in a dark alleyway faintly illuminated by a small light fixed above a doorway nearby. Before her feet lay the corpses of several men, their bodies bloodied and cold. It was rather boring in her home world of Makai and as such she set her sights on the human world in hopes of some fun. Needless to say, she was quite disappointed. After soaring the clear skies overhead, she spotted these man all crowded around in the alleyway talking and having a couple of drinks. A wicked smile crossed her face and she immediately descended to the ground below. At first, her supernatural charms easily swayed the men and as she was getting ready to feed, another man burst through the door with an assault rifle in his hands. A man who escaped her last session. He knocked the men out of their stupor as they all looked him. He informed them that she was responsible for the deaths of some of their comrades and before he could even command them to draw their weapons, she acted first. She slashed one of the men across the throat with her sharpened wing and crushed the windpipe of another with her left hand. One of them screamed in fright as she continued to charge them. The man who came in began firing at her, but to no avail as she simply fired a Soul Fist at him, killing him on the spot. The last of the men raised his pistol at her, but he too shared their fate. Presently, Morrigan hummed in thought. They didn't want to play with her? A pity. She was hoping that she'd return home feeling completely satisfied that night, but now it looks like her plans were ruined. No matter, she would just have to find another group of men to satisfy her. They were always so willing to meet her needs~ She turned and spread her wings, ready to take flight again when she spotted him. A teenage boy stood at the entrance to the alleyway. He wore a white t-shirt and gym shorts. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue and his hair as dark as the night sky overhead. He was simply adorable. So young, so fresh~ Meanwhile, Rock looked on in horror at what he saw before him. This definitely wasn't Wily's doing nor did the woman before him look anything like a Robot Master. The woman had long teal hair and wore a skimpy, bat-themed outfit that showed off her body to the world. She was quite beautiful and seemed to have... bat wings? However, none of those things registered in his mind as he laid eyes on the bodies. He stepped up and stood a couple of feet away from the succubus. He spoke with an authoritative air. "Who are you? Why did you kill these men?" Morrigan was a bit surprised to hear this young man speak with such a tone. He was so commanding, his words strong without any sign of fear. She smiled coyly to herself. Perhaps he can be the one who satisfies me. ''With that she responded. "Oh, it was terrible! They tried to take advantage of me and even attempted to take my life when I resisted," Morrigan explained as if she were a scared girl reliving a nightmare. "I just defended myself from these horrible men! Oh, but thank goodness a brave young man like yourself came along to help a woman in need." However, Rock saw right through the ruse. The smile on her lips, the wickedness in her eyes and even her odd attire gave him a chill up his spine. Regardless, he spoke again, raising his voice. "Don't lie to me! I heard these men screaming not too long ago! Besides, I find it hard to believe that an 'average' girl like you could've handle these men all by yourself especially when they had firearms!" Morrigan's smile only grew wider as he announced his observations. She put a finger to her lips, as if she was carefully considering his words. "Hmm, I suppose you're right. A smart one, aren't you?" She stated as she took a step forward. Rock clenched his fists. "You see, I'm desperately in need of some pleasure. Without it, I'll die in a mere couple of days. You wouldn't want that to happen to a beautiful lady such as myself, would you?" Morrigan said as she started walking towards Rock, her hips swaying side to side like a pendulum. He took a step back yet she continued to come closer. "Trust me, you're going to enjoy this~" Before she could step any closer, a flash of blinding blue light enveloped the boy and before she knew it, he looked completely different. Clad in his blue ceratanium armor, '''Mega Man '''transformed his forearm into a Mega Buster and thrust it forward, his aim directed at her. "You're the one behind those cases of the missing men aren't you? To protect the lives that reside in this city, I'm going to stop you right here, right now!" Morrigan blinked in surprise before she grinned in excitement. This just got interesting. It seems like she was going to have to take her prey by force. '''HERE WE GO! ' Mega Man made the first move, firing several Mega Buster shots at Morrigan before unleashing a Charge Shot. Morrigan flew back using her wings and evaded the shots before flying above the Charge Shot which blew up a huge chunk of the building behind her. She charged at Mega Man at blinding speeds, all the while firing Soul Fists at him from afar. The Blue Bomber countered the energy blasts with his own and evaded the remaining shots by leaping backward out of the alleyway and into the middle of the abandoned street. The resulting explosion caused a large amount of debris to kick up from the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. He clutched his Mega Buster with his other hand as he scanned the area for any sign of Morrigan. Before he could react, a Soul Fist struck his body, the distraction giving Morrigan enough time to swoop in with kick to his face which sent him flying a couple of feet back. She followed up by flying towards Mega Man, grabbing him by the arm and slamming him into the street causing him to bounce back up into the air. She struck him with a couple of punches and kicks to keep him airborne before slamming him down to the ground again and finishing off the combo with a Shadow Blade, sending Mega Man flying into the air yet again. Morrigan rocketed toward Mega Man again before Mega Man turned around and struck her midsection with a powerful Hard Knuckle, spiking her to the ground. She crashed into the street with Mega Man's fist in her stomach, creating a small crater. Before she could get up, Mega Man threw a Hyper Bomb which landed right next to her body. The blast sent her a dozen feet away as she was left face down on the ground. Mega Man retracted his fist before he readied his next attack. Morrigan got up and attempted to strike him with her wings, but was stopped when Mega Man slid and struck her legs with his metal frame. The attack threw her into the air and he followed up by scorching her with Flame Sword and turning around in midair to quickly slice her with Slash Claw. He finished off by pinning her to the ground with the barrel of his charged-up Mega Buster pressed against the side of her head. She giggled and bit her lip. "Oh my, so rough~" Mega Man's faced contorted in confusion before he felt a sharp pain. A bunch of sharp objects scratched, and some even pierced, his blue armor and stabbed into his body. "GAH!" Mega Man yelled and jumped off of her to see that her wings turned into large, spear-headed spikes. "You're not the only one with a lot of tricks." With that, she took flight and charged at him at breakneck speed. Mega Man was about to fire his Charge Shot, but she easily slapped his Mega Buster to the side, causing the blast to blow up a nearby building. She then slugged him in the face before flipping around in midair and using both of her legs to knock him off of his feet. As he started to get up, Morrigan slammed her heel against his head before flipping around and striking him with two more kicks. She then grabbed his head and roughly dug it into the ground as she flew for a short time before using her wing to slash Mega Man away. Static filled Mega Man's vision as he stumbled back, but he quickly equipped Knight Crusher as a mace and chain was created from his Buster. He threw the spiked-ball forward, but Morrigan easily evaded the attack. Mega Man smirked as he saw the Crusher return and strike the succubus in the back. He retracted the Crusher and then equipped Thunder Claw, the electrical beam tangling itself around her waist before slamming her to the ground on the other side. Mega Man wasn't finished though as he yanked the beam back and punched her in the stomach as she returned to him. Morrigan coughed up blood as she was sent away from Mega Man before he pulled back yet again. Like a paddle ball, Morrigan kept getting struck by Mega Man every time she was yanked back to him. On the last one, as she was rocketing back towards him, he quickly equipped Super Arm and performed an augmented Mega Upper to her jaw to send her flying into the air. Mega Man jumped up after her to hopefully end this. Morrigan regained her bearings and hovered as she noticed Mega Man speeding towards her. He was definitely no ordinary human, she was certain of that. Additionally, her charms from earlier seemed to have not taken effect on the boy. However, she pushed that thought aside and focused her attention at his approaching form. No more games, it was time to get serious. Before she could even react though, Mega Man equipped Thunder Wool, fired and then switched to Danger Wrap and fired yet again. She quickly evaded the cloud that rose higher into the sky, but was caught in the bubble. Morrigan was simply going to pop the bubble with her wing before she noticed the small explosive that stood at her feet. The explosion knocked her further into the air before she noticed the cloud from earlier floating above her. Without warning, lightning came crashing down and struck her body with astonishing force. She was approaching the ground fast where Mega Man was already waiting for her. He equipped Chill Spike which turned the spot she was going to land in a bed of ice-cold, spikes. She fell into them and screamed. Pain. Agonizing pain was all she felt. She slowly rose from the bed of spikes, blood trickling down her body and stared at Mega Man whose Mega Buster was already poised to fire one of his plethora of special weapons. "Tell me, just who are you?" She asked. He rose an eyebrow at the random question, but answered anyway, "I'm Mega Man! The defender of this world and enemy to those who pose a threat to peace!" "Well, you've certainly shown me just how much of man you are," Morrigan stated with a smirk. "However, now it's time for me to show you just how powerful a member of the Aensland family can be." Mega Man didn't waste any time and threw three Metal Blades her way. Using her wings, she hit the flat ends of two of the blades, smacking them to the side. She caught the final blade between her fingertips before returning it to him at startling speed. As Mega Man was busy avoiding the blade, her wings became dark, bladed tendrils that lunged at him. The Blue Bomber was immediately restrained. She grinned as the tendrils began stabbing and slashing Mega Man's body as he screamed in pain. "You are a formidable opponent. Powerful and tactical. But you must realize, my beauty can overcome brains and brawn!" She then slammed him to the ground and, using Astral Vision, created another clone of herself. She mercilessly beat him into the ground with a flurry of punches and kicks before she threw him to her clone who did the same. They finished their onslaught when they both performed a Shadow Blade across his face. As her clone disappeared, Morrigan grabbed him in midair and twirled around before throwing him through a couple of buildings. At the other end she caught him again and threw into another building below her. The Blue Bomber crashed through several floors before stopping at the basement. From above, Morrigan looked down at her opponent victoriously. As much as she wanted to feed now, he was far too dangerous to be kept alive. She needed to finish him now. Using Finishing Shower, dozens of missiles were fired from her wings as she charged Soul Eraser. A bright white beam was fired at him while the missiles came raining down from above. Mega Man could only watch in horror as they all closed in on him. He closed his eyes. BOOOOOOM! '' Morrigan landed safely before the crater her attacks left behind and sighed happily despite the pain coursing through her body. "A shame. You could've been my slave for all of eternity at the very least." With that, the ruler of Makai turned on her heel and was about to take off- ''"SPEED GEAR!" Morrigan quickly turned around to find Mega Man rocketing towards her, his body glowing blue. His armor was cracked and shattered in certain places and his face was bruised, but other than that he seemed unscathed from her previous attack. Impossible! How did he survive? I put everything I had into that final attack! '' '"POWER GEAR!"' Mega Man quickly switched to his alternate gear once he closed in on her and the blue glow turned to red. He fired two Charge Shots (one red and one blue) at point-blank. She was blasted away and landed in a heap. "H-how?" Morrigan weakly asked as she tried to pull herself up with her arms. "How did you survive?" 'Flashback ''' Mega Man closed his eyes just as Morrigan's attacks were about to make contact. He desperately tried to think of something, anything to get him out of his current predicament. He needed time to both escape and potentially prepare for his next attack against the succubus. '' ''Wait... time. That's it! '' ''Mega Man searched through his database and equipped Time Stopper. His eyes shot open and with a wave of his hand, everything stopped. The missiles and beam stood still mere inches away from the building. Sparks of light twinkled throughout the air. Not wasting any time, Mega Man got to his feet and escaped through an opening in one of the basement’s cracked walls. . ''Flashback Ends '' Mega Man said nothing as he raised his Buster at Morrigan. She was on her knees, looking up at him with disbelief. She grit her teeth in anger. She wasn’t going to let some mortal best her, not this way. "Stand down. Now." She didn't respond though and before he could react, her wings sprouted into tendrils and restrained Mega Man again. She got up and looked down at her opponent. She smirked in triumph. . As he resisted, Morrigan straddled him and cooed soothingly into his ear. "Shhh, it's okay. Just relax. I may not be able to completely break that armor, but now I know how to get past it." With that, she closed the gap between her and the Blue Bomber, locking her lips with his. The job was done. Mega Man was finished. Morrigan released him and raised her head to look at the boy's face. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw the Blue Bomber alive and well. "You haven't figured it out, have you?" He pushed her off of him and continued. "I'm going to assume your powers work well against humans, especially men judging by the cases and the fact you referenced me when you said you needed to feed," Mega Man said as he charged up his Buster a final time. "But there's one thing you've failed to realize - I'm not human at all." Realization struck her at that very moment. That's why he wasn't effected by her charms. That's why her kiss didn't outright kill him just now. She looked at his body and saw electrical sparks jumping out of the bruises he accumulated in battle. She then raised her head to look him in the eyes and noticed they flickered like a television screen. He wasn't human. He was a machine. Morrigan Aensland would live with that fatal mistake before she heard Mega Man shout his last words. ''"DOUBLE GEAR!" '' He then fired a red and blue orb of powerful energy that struck the succubus, causing a large explosion to overtake both of them. ''BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! '' ... Mega Man crawled out of the crater he just created with his attack. He saw no sign of her, suggesting her body was likely vaporized by the blast. He looked back one last time before he turned and walked away, never forgetting the opponent who gave him a battle to remember. DBX Conclusion The winner is: Mega Man! Category:Capcom Characters Category:Monster vs Robot Themed DBX Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts